Star Shine
by Clsmith
Summary: Bella is a willing and sassy intern at NYC's St. Augustine Hospital Edward is the youngest and most successful doctor. Do they become close? And what happens when one of Edward's friends tries to take what Edward hasn't yet? Will they be together? LEMONS
1. The Meeting

**Star Shine**

I do not own Twilight. =)

Ok everyone this is my first Fanfiction and I am very excited! I would love to hear your thoughts and takes on it please feel free to do so! Enjoy!

**Bella POV**

"Augh I'm running late! Alice can you help me pleeaaase?" I called out to my roommate Alice Brandon. "Alice it's my first day, I really have to look good!" I cried out.

Alice and I had been best friends since about Freshman year in High School and ever since then we have been unseperable.

"Bella my love, it is really not that hard to get dressed in the morning. Must mommy pick out your clothes every day?" Alice came in with a smirk. I always had her pick my clothes out when I wanted to look good, and today I wanted to look REAL good. I started my intern-ship at the Hospital today and I wasn't sure what they would have me doing.

"Well Ali dear we can not all be as fashion forward as you, but with you as a roommate a girl can only try." I replied sassily as she handed me a black pencil skirt, white button up top and red flats. THANK GOD! I hated when she had me in high heels and walking through a Hospital all day in heels would be killer! We can't all be like Dr. Cuddy.

"Here you go, now do I need to do your hair or are you ok?" she asked me before closing the door. "No I think I'm ok, just going to put it up into a messy bun." I called back before wriggling quickly into the clothing and grabbing my purse and suit case and heading out the door to hail a taxi in NYC.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Dr. Cullen you have your interns today. They are all here but one." my assistant Sarah said to me as I kept a fast paced walk around the children's ward.

"If they are not here by the time I get to that room then the intern will need to find a new doctor to shadow. I can not have my work being disrupted by procrastinating college students." I was not joking about this. I loved my job I was a first year doctor in St. Augustine's. My father worked here before he met my mother and had me so I particularly fond of it. Being the youngest doctor in the hospital at 23 my standards for myself and everyone around me are set very high and I was not about to let a late lowly intern unsettle my ways.

Sarah and I arrived at the conference room where the three interns I had hand picked by my father were supossed to be awaiting me. To my dismay there was only two.

"Dr. Cullen, I am Jessica, Jessica Stanley sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much and studied..." the young girl stepped right in front of me, not allowing room for personal space

"Yes Ms. Stanley I advise not to aproach another conversation with myself like that again. Wait until I adress you. You are the intern you must learn and to learn you must be silent." I interrupted her verbal diarrhea. If I was to take them on I would have it my way and only my way.

She curtly nodded and went to sit on the small armchair.

"Ahh and you must be Mr. Mike Newton." I addressed the other intern standing in towards the middle of the room. He nodded slightly and looked down at his shoes.

"Look up when you are being addressed by a person of authority" I confirmed to him. He straightened his posture and raised his head slightly.

"My god Sarah, did my father choose all social rejects? I don't know if I can live with this for six months." I whispered slightly to the young girl.

"I do not like to consider myself a social reject I would presume?" A fierce brunette strided into the room with complete confidence. It was hard not to gawk at the way she moved across the floor, almost like a skilled dancer making love to her music.

"Ahh you are late. May I ask why and who you may be?" I knew perfectly well who this was. My father warned me about her. Isabella Swan gorgeous girl from a small town in Washington.

"My cabby argued with me about the amount of my fee. I couldn't let him get away with being so unjust. I am Isabella Swan, my friends call me Bella. But as for you Dr. Cullen please address me as if you please." She was a firecracker! This six months was about to get a whole lot more intereresting!

* * *

**A/N**

**So the first chapter! I am so excited to write this story and I would love to hear from you the readers and what you want to see happen possibly! Please reviews are my air I would love love love some!**

**-Cwinter**


	2. Elevators and Alice

Star Shine

OK, So I need readers help! Let me hear your input on the story and how it is going please? I made the first chapter short for a reason....so please don't kill me...

Bella POV

Cullen is a very impossible man I am beginning to see. I mean was it really my fault that the cabby was going to charge me almost $75 dollars for maybe five damn minutes in that run down beaten up yellow thing he wants to call a taxi? I think not. So yeah maybe I was late but if Dr. Foot up his Ass would just stop being soo....auggh I don't even know maybe I could show him that I am a irreplaceable member of this internship team and he could come to depend on me in the future.

" are you even paying attention to me?" I hadn't realized that my eyes had glazed over in deep thought about what a prick this guy was to even notice that he was talking to me.

"Huh oh yeah, what do you need of me Dr. Cullen?" I said with a little bit of that firey spit I'm sure he wasn't expecting. Baby Bella is out the door....I am Bella the Bomb...Badass Bella....Bitchin' Bella...Oh I could do this. The thought made me smile but I had lost my concentration again and didn't catch what the gorgeous man had said. Hey even jerks can be gorgeous..I guess.

"Pardon me. I didn't catch that Doctor." I said trying to suck up just a tad for being a little on the ditzy side.

"Ms. Swan I said that you can fetch me a cup of coffee and get the reports from my nurses. I am heading up to the fifth floor which is the oncology unit. I expect you to be on time in 30 miunutes with coffee and those files. Have the receptionist paige me as soon as you get onto the floor. You are not to come past the lobby area as you were late today. I expect more out of my interns, even the spicey ones. Now my coffee?" Oh I wanted to hit him so bad! Did he really just make me his coffee bitch? I think he did, I couldn't wait to tell Alice about this day.

* * *

Edward POV

With taking care of my coffee that was only one intern out of the way. Probably the most capable intern too. I looked at the other two interns after Isabella had left and pleaded with God that they had some sort of medical talent, if not I was screwed.

"So if you would follow Sarah to the 3rd floor she will show you the womens psychiatric ward and then you will be escorted back up to the 5th floor. In no means necessary are you to talk to any patients. As a matter of fact you can accompany the lovely ladies and meet me back on the 12th floor for the end of my rounds. That way you can see all the floors and know your way around them. You being interns will not go past the 12th floor until I decide that you are capable of such things. Tomorrow you will follow me, but I will get into that later for now you are at Sarah's will. Listen carefully you maybe tested." I said with a white smile and a wink. I thanked Sarah and continued my way out the door.

Isabella Swan, a magnificent creature she was. I was expecting a more timid or shy girl like the latter . But Isabella had none of it. She was spunky and charismatic, with big beautiful chocolate eyes and long wavy hair and a body that would kill. If I could bend her over my desk oh I would have so much to teach her that way.

"! My main man!" Came a booming voice from down the hallway. I turned on my heel to see my bestfriend Emmett McCarthy striding towards me.

"Em, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not suppossed to wander down here from you beautiful people floor?" Emmett was a plastic surgeon specializing in cosmetic surgery. He LOVED women and wasn't afraid to let people know.

"Eddie boy are you trying to tell me that my job of making women feel better about themselves is less important than of yours...just saving lives?" He smirked and punched me in the arm

"Yes Emmett that is exactly what I am saying, So hey do you want any interns?" I asked nonchalantly

"Only if they are 5'10 and smokin' hot my friend. Other wise I don't need anyone standing over my shoulder." He said as we stepped onto the elevator to go to the 5th floor.

"Well there is this one girl name's Isabella Swan. Real knock out, just wish she had better work ethic." I confided with my friend. The steel doors started to close on us when I heard some one yell "WAIT! HOLD THE DOOR PLEASE!" I immediately put my hand between the two pieces of framework to have them open again.

To my suprise Isabella walked through the doors with my coffeee in one hand and the files in the other. "Dr. Cullen I suppose I don't have to have you paiged now. How conveniant." She smiled as she handed me the papers and the hot cup. She smiled at Emmett and he got that giddy ass grin on his face.

"Oh why do you have such a beautiful intern running meaningless errands? I am sure she did not go to med school to get you coffee." Emmett said in his "I wanna fuck you voice"

"Well DOCTOR McCARTY, this intern here would not be doing this if she had been on time. Maybe I would have let her slide if she had a better excuse..." I was explaing before Isabella interuptted.

"Actually a cabby was going to charge me outrageously! I just didn't have that amount of money on me so I argued with him about it until he gave up and I was late. So it is nothing like what your colleouge says. I DO have a great work ethic and you are right, I shouldn't be demeaned to this meaningless work meant for volunteers or receptionists." She huffed out with great exasperation.

Emmett and I stood there gazing at her as if she were a three headed alien. I turned to him and he smirked. The elevator door opened up and as I turned to step out after Ms. Swan I mouthed to Emmett.. "SHE DEVIL" He just started laughing with his booming voice as the elevator doors closed upon him.

"So what are you going to have me do now ?" Isabella asked visablly trying her hardest to be professional when she was obviously upset.

" I believe we have started out on the wrong foot." I laid the ground work for a possible reconciliation out on the line.

"You could say that." She scoffed. How I would love to be even those spiteful words flowing from her luscious mouth with such ease. I shook the thought from my head and tried to remain curteous towards her.

"Why don't you go home for the day and we can start over new tomorrow alittle before the scheduled time so I can show you around personally and we can get you caught up. Honestly you are not missing much. The other two are just getting a very bland and dull tour from my overly prissy assistant. You might say I have saved you from a day of listening to monotone droning about the history of each ward." I said trying to fit in the part about me showing her around tomorrow hoping she would bite at the idea of going home.

She played with her hands for a few seconds before looking at me and nodding her head. AH HAH SUCCESS I HAVE WON!!! The thought burst through my head as I tried to remain straight faced.

"So seven o' clock tomorrow ok with you ?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Yes that works perfect, oh and you can call me Bella." She said moving swiftly away from me with unusual shyness. Now this was intrigueing.

* * *

Bella POV

Did I just tell him to call me Bella? You idiot! Now he is going to think you are a push over, plus on your first day he thinks you can't handle the stress of the job so he is sending you home early and what kind of impression did you make this morning being late? Fighting with the cabby? Really, didn't have the balls to tell him I couldn't pick out an outfit to wear to start my internship with the most eligible bachelor in all of NYC? HAD to make up a horrible story of fighting with the cabby. Great first fucking day.

I took out my phone and dialed Alice.

"Hello Brandon Fashion Designs. Victoria speaking"

"Hi Victoria is Alice in?"

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment?" I could hear in the background Alice asking who it was.

"This is her roommate Bella, I need to speak to her immediatly." I heard a click and thought that the silly bitch hung up but then heard Alice's voice.

"Why are you calling me missy? Aren't you suppose to be at your fancy Hospital with your fancy people learning fancy things?" she giggled out

"He sent me home Alice, I was late and he sent me home AFTER making me get him coffee and papers. AND tomorrow he wants me there early so he can show me around." I said in a huffy tone making my way into a cab to take me back to our flat.

"Oh Bella it is only a minor set back, don't let it get you too down. I'm sure it will be fine I mean you are a brilliant woman and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve to have you on his team of interns!" Alice finished with such vehemancy I thought she was going to start yelling

"Ok well I am going home, taking a bubble bath and reading some. No plans tonight ok? I just want a night in to focus on tomorrow." I said almost pathetically. Historically Alice and I are club hoppers, we love to be seen at all the hottest clubs in Alice's wonderful fashion designs. But tonight I wanted to get my head in the game and get ready for what was going to come tomorrow.

"OK, and Bella, don't let him get to you. He's just another man." Alice reminded me

"Yeah bye Ali" I said as i put my phone in my purse. If only he were another man, if he wasn't gorgeous and mysterious it would be so much better. Augh I don't want tomorrow to come!

* * *

A/N

Sooooooo what do you think? Edward and Bella going to get together maybe? I dont know yet =))) Get me some reviews so that we can see what happens 3

Clsmith


	3. Big Mouth and Short Shorts

A/N Hey! Sorry for the delay I had major writers block...still kinda do but I would really love to hear what you have to say about this. Its my first FanFic so I'm pretty nervous and I have lots of room for improvement. Just leave a review or shoot me a PM and I will gladly respond to questions/concerns! :D clsmith

**Edwards POV**

Bella Swan, she was something that would take some getting used too on my part. First off because no one had the nerve to talk

to me as she did, and secondly because I knew she was going to excel farther and faster than my other interns and would take a lot

of patience to have her around all the time. Oddly I found myself looking forward to the day ahead when she would be meeting me at

the hospital early, that is if she made it on time.

"Paging you are needed in Pediatrics, to Pediatrics" the voice of the loud speaker dictated where I was needed

next as I made my way down the hall and to the elevator

"Could you hit floor 3 please?" I asked the leggy blonde who was already standing in the metal death trap. She promptly hit the

button and we made our silent decent to the lower floors. The bell rang 3 notifying me it was my floor and i quickly stepped out

pondering what a beautiful women like her was doing in this hospital, most likely going to see Emmett to get a new nose I quickly

decided on.

The rest of my day was spent in Pediatrics dealing with crying mothers and depressed sickly kids. Not the best part of my job,

but it was so satisfying when I was the one able to save them. I was making my way out to the parking lot to my silver Volvo when

I heard "EDDIE, WE ARE GOIN' OUT MAN!" coming from my gigantor like colleague. I groaned inward knowing I wasn't getting out of this one that easily.

"Em i'm really not in the mood to go out tonight. I had a really hard day and i just want to go home and sleep" i knew that wasn't

going to get me out of whatever he had planned when a sly smile appeared across his face

"Nahh ya cant go home eddie boy we have to be men!" He puffed out his chest and smiled giddily as he said this making it hard for

me to sustain my impending laughter.

"And how does an oaf like you suppose we be men?" a voice came, i turned around to see my brother Dr. Jasper Cullen walking

towards us.

"Ohh jazz you know he just wants to drink beer, ogle women and talk about sports in some greasy bar in town" I said with a smirk

on my face, lets see Em convince Jasper about this night on the town.

"So your telling me Edward, that our dear friend Emmett wants to over compensate tonight for our meager lonely lives?" He said disbelieving, I laid my arms crossed on my chest and nodded slightly.

"oh well then I'm in!" Jasper said loudly a knowing smile spreading across his pale face.

I had just been tricked into going out by my own blood! What happened to blood is thicker than water? Well damn, looks like i'm spending my night listening to these two talk sports and rate women on a scale. It could be worse, I could be stuck home thinking about the next morning with Ms. Swan, maybe going out was a good idea...

**Bella POV**

After taking a long vanilla scented bubble bath i wrapped up in a pair of apple bottom pajama pants and a Joe's pizzeria shirt that was too big for me. I know, classy, but i was only staying inside and i wanted to be comfortable. After all i deserved to have something the way I wanted it. If i couldnt have my internship run the way I wanted it too i could atleast dress how i wished while in my own apartment, that is until Alice came home and made me feel like a slob. But until then i am resigned to comfy clothes and a bowl of Ben n Jerrys.

I was trying so hard not to think about how my day went and how the next morning was going

to be beyond akward but how could I not when he looked the way he did? I mean I have seen

guys with red hair, or blonde but who has bronze hair? With gorgeous green eyes, oh boy was

I in trouble if I was thinking about him so much after he was so terrible to me? What was I

going to think when he was nice? Was he ever nice? Would he be nice to me? Oh he

could be nice to me all right, real nice...

I inwardly groaned and covered my face with a pillow, it was going to be a long day tomorrow

and I was not looking forward to spending it with one of the eligible bachelors in the city!

**Edward POV**

My demon brother and best friend wrangled me into a seedy looking Irish pub that the supposedly frequented, called "McGulligans". As soon as we entered I understood why

they frequented it so.

The wait staff which was composed of gorgeous girls had spandex short shorts on with their

favorite teams logo on the backside. While their favorite assets were covered in ripped jerseys

tied to cover only the legal amount. We were quickly conquered by a lively red head who introduced herself as Joanne. She took our orders after eyeing us all up and down, I mean we looked to be a prime catch in a place like this. Being the only men dressed in button downs and ties rather than the oil stained shirts and ripped jeans we seemed to be a hot commodity to the girls.

"So, Edward I hear that you are already enjoying the presence of your interns ever so much." Jazz said with a dumb ass smirk on his face. He knew I hated to be teaching kids how to do what I do. I mean what does my Father expect of me, does he wish me to reel out the next head of surgery here? Because with those imbeciles I highly doubt they will even pass their entrance exams to be allowed in a surgical procedure.

"Yeah Jazz its going about as good as they client of yours that threatened to jump last year." I countered. I knew it was a low blow but I really wasn't in the mood for their taunting at this point in time. I wasn't thrilled with the interns and I wasn't looking forward to the impending akwardness tomorrow would bring with . Jaspers face paled before it heated with a red tinge as he thought of a comeback. Before he could Joanne had brought the drinks back. I slapped a fifty on the table and said my good byes with out a sip. I wanted to go to my apartment and be alone in my library with just me, myself and some damn good brandy, well and my thoughts of ...


	4. Winks and Chivalry

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS (: I love the reviews I get because it shows me what I need to improve or what you as the reader would like to see! Oh I forgot to mention this I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...So review please as always questions comments concerns are always gladly appreciated! PM if you would like to. Be sure to include in a review if you want me to respond, if not then I'll leave ya be! Happy reading and enjoy the Chapter! -ClSmith

**Bellas POV**

I woke up in a rather groggy state, birds nest hair and my face no better with sleep lines from my pillow. So much for Sleeping Beauty, you couldn't pay a man to kiss me at the moment. So I quickly showered and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Finding myself a blueberry muffin and some good old fashioned orange juice to settle the nerves churning inside me I found a seat at our breakfast nook and took to reading the morning paper, which Alice must have brought in. After relishing in my reading and enjoying the morning sun hitting me I decided it was past time to get dressed for my day and make my way to that damned hospital.

Making my way to my room I thought about how the day may go, it could go better than yesterday, well actually anything is better than treating your Ivy league intern as your own personal lackey, but I figured it was up to Dr. Cullen how well the day would go.

I stepped into my room that was decorated in enchanting light blues and grays. It was my favorite place to be after a stressful day. I loved to settle down with a good book and just read all my worries away. But as my Mother always told me a Doctor can not have her head in the clouds. So I went to my overly large closet and pulled out pin stripped dress pants to accentuate my legs and possibly draw a formidable young doctors attention to my rear end and a turquoise blouse. To top it off as Alice always says, NOT matching shoes, but brightly colored shoes that flatter the outfit. So I chose a low heeled glossy purple shoe that was comfortable and made me feel sexy!

Grabbing my briefcase I threw purple chopsticks in my hair and grabbed my eyeliner to apply in the taxi. I escorted myself out of the building, making sure to say hello to the doorman Jack and hailed the yellow fiend that would take me to St. Augustine's.

**Edwards POV**

I was pacing my office floor already, which wasn't necessarily a good sign. If I was this anxious to see a women who caused me that much strife yesterday who's to say how I would act to see a woman I enjoyed being around. Not saying I couldn't enjoy being around I'm sure I could with time and patience, ALOT of patience with such a spit fire.

It was still just a little time after dawn and the night team was going home soon with their reliefs on the way. I on the other hand didn't really need to be here so early, but the day with ensured that I wanted to be prepared. I decided early on that I would take her through all of the hospital and then show her where I typically worked. Get her up to speed with what the other interns went through yesterday, except I hoped my own version was more enthusing than Sarah's.

I decided to keep myself busy with paper work and emails. Between Mom's worrying about their sickly child and emails from my own Mother I was sure that it would keep me busy enough. Forty five minutes later and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I gruffly called out to who ever was on the other side. The door propped open and my timid assistant peeked through.

", Isabella Swan is here. She said she had an early day with you today sir?" She peeped with a small voice. I nodded and stood up from my desk, grabbed my doctors coat and headed through the door with Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah, will you hold all my calls and pages until I am finished with please?" It wasn't really a question. It was pretty simple, she worked for me and I was being polite making her think she has a choice. She nodded and scurried to her desk as I walked to the lobby to meet .

I smiled welcoming and walked over to her. " I'm glad you could make it. Might I suggest next time you visit the locker room and put a lab coat on before coming though?" I was trying to criticize but not sound like a complete horses ass, I didn't think it was working.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head "Of course I will, I just wanted to make sure we were both on a timely schedule today." She was quick to respond, I like that. I needed more of that wit to keep me going around here.

I held my arm out for her and she took it to be polite I assume and spoke " Shall we?" as we crossed our feet through the doors of the lobby. I was pretty sure this was going to be better than yesterday, well one can only hope it could be.

**Bellas POV**

I was surprised he had manners and was even chivalrous, what with that barbaric expose I saw yesterday I wasn't sure could socialize with other human beings. But today he was being every bit the gentleman you would expect. I was rather enjoying being guided around on his arm, even if the nurses and female doctors were glaring at me. Serves them right, I guess they just chose the wrong medical field now didn't they?

I was listening to his lecture just barely until we reached the pediatric ward. His smile turned grim but there was still a twinkle in his eye that said he loved what he did. "And this, this is were I spend most of my time and efforts. I find it rather rewarding to work with the young children. But while you are my intern we will explore all the wards and you will sometimes be assigned to a different doctor if I am doing a consultation or risky surgery. Other wise you should be with me most of the time." He finished and I nodded my response. I was starting to feel like a bobble head hula girl on the dash board of some one who was driving way to fast with how much I was nodding and agreeing with this man.

"Well I am really looking forward to working with you " I smiled brightly as he really was trying hard.

"As I am you " His smile was gorgeous I don't know how I was still standing because my legs felt like jelly at that point in time.

"Please call me Bella, it would probably be a lot easier to work with and besides I sound old when you call me " I beamed at that moment the elevator door opened and the same man that was in the elevator with us yesterday stepped out. He smiled at me, well if this is what the doctors were going to all look like around this place then put me on the pay roll and call me your bitch cause I want in!

walked towards us and greeted me with a warm smile that I gladly returned. It look like Cullen was getting a little heated with the exchange but was trying to keep his cool. Huh how strange?

"Edward, later my office me and you, gotta talk man. But right now, how are you lovely?" He turned to me and I instantly blushed.

"Oh, well I'm good. is showing me around the hospital trying to get me aquianted and caught up with everyone else." I said shyly. What THE HELL? I am not shy at all even around handsome men like these two. And today it just seemed like I became a spineless jelly fish!

Ya know if that really ever did happen, I think I would try to make some money off of it, I could see it now..."WOMAN WITH NO SPINE CARNIVAL ATTRACTION!" Back to reality...

"Well after he gives you the old run down, be sure to visit my office and I'll be sure to really show you around" He winked and walked away after I giggled. Yep spineless...I just giggled...WOW.

I turned to see clenching his jaw and his knuckles seemed to be turning white. I smiled to myself. So someone is jealous with another man paying attention to certain spineless jelly fish huh? Oh well I was going to have some fun with that. Lots of fun indeed!

**Emmetts POV**

So Eddie boy had the hots for huh? Well I figured I might as well push him along. I was sure that some harmless flirting with the brunette would irk his nerve and I was right! HAHA, now it was only a matter of time before he came seething to my office asking why I was putting the moves on his employees. Oh the joy of being a best friend. I don't think it would be this much fun if mine wasn't such a prude. I mean he didn't even look at those girls last night and they were nothing to turn a nose up at. Believe me I fix women to look like that! All in all I was very pleased with my actions. Only a couple more pushes and maybe Eddie will get laid and stop being major prick to me and jazz, speaking of which were is that hot blond that came in yesterday?

**Edward POV**

He had to do that, he had to make her all giddy and act like a fucking school girl. Sometimes I really wished he wasn't my friend, sometimes I would really like to pummel his gorilla ass to the floor. He has no respect! None, and she didn't seem to care. To say the least it soured my mood just slightly. I decided I was going to let , or Bella go explore the rest by herself and she could come to my office for assignment after she was done. Now I needed to work, needed to do something to take my mind off the infuriating situation.

"- er Bella, Why don't you go look around the hospital the rest of the way and come to my office when you are done. I'm sure by then I can find you something to do." I plastered a fake smile onto my face and turned to go to my office as she nodded AGAIN and took off. There goes my day...

A/N Sorry I didn't mention at the top that I'm keeping the chapters short so I can write them more frequently and update more. So the story will be shorter chapters but more chapters!


End file.
